


Help Me Sleep In The Most Unconventional Way

by RageHappyRoses



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Frottage, M/M, Poe is a big gay, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spooning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyRoses/pseuds/RageHappyRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn can't sleep and Poe is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Me Sleep In The Most Unconventional Way

He rolled over on his back for the fourth time that night, a cold sweat resting on his forehead. Finn sighed and sat up, the nightmares were reoccurring and there was nothing to stop them. He couldn't tell anyone, they'd think he was considering going back to the First Order but he'd her do that. As a matter of fact only one other person knew that for sure. 

 

Poe.

 

Poe knew that Finn wouldn't dare ever go back to that life. Maybe he could tell him about the nightmares. Finn glanced at the time, it was three in the morning and there was little chance Poe was awake but he thought he might take the chance. He slipped on a pair of sweat pants and padded his way down the hall to Poe's room, knocking softly on the door. The door slid open to a boxer-clad Poe who was rubbing his eyes.

 

"Finn? I knew you were an early riser but damn you're a bit too early hu?" Poe chuckled tiredly. Finn looked at him with a guilty look, half ashamed that he even went to him this early. "Something wrong?" He asked. Finn nodded and Poe, without another question, quickly rushed him in the room. He sat him down, only to take a seat next to him.

 

"I've... Been having these nightmares...about when they told us to kill...kill without reason" Finn began to see the nightmare again, the blood on his hands, the family crying, screaming for him to give them mercy. Finn snapped put of it when two arms wrapped around him tightly. He looked to Poe only to realize he had been crying. Finn wiped away the tears from his face and pulled away from Poe. "Sorry...didn't mean to cry about it" he muttered. Poe shook his head and smiled lightly at him.

 

"You went through a lot, a little PTSD is expected" Poe smiled understanding clear in his voice. Finn nodded back, silence filled the air before Poe cleared his throat. "You wanna stay with me tonight?" He asked.

 

"Uh...yeah ok" Finn smiled a bit. Poe turned off the light only to lay back on his bed. Finn wasn't sure what to do until Poe pulled him to lay down, his back against Finn's chest. Finn felt his face flush as Poe cuddled back against his chest. It was no secret Poe was the eye candy of the rebellion and Finn was no exception to Poe's charm. Finn let out a barely audible gasp as Poe's ass barely grinded against his crotch. It began to become clear that Poe was trying to make him feel a certain way.

 

Finn was now breathing heavily and Poe grinded back into his erection that had formed. Finn tightened his grip on the other as he inhaled sharply and found himself quickly ruining his boxers. Finn flushed harder in embarrassment hoping that Poe would say something first. Poe chuckled and turned to face the other, pulling his lips against his. Finn sighed as he kissed back but it was over sooner than he'd like. 

 

"Trust me, I can do way more in the morning if you're up to it" he chuckled. Finn let a smile form slightly.

 

"Absolutely" Finn said before pulling Poe close to finally get some sleep.


End file.
